


Nakama

by sararain0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Job, Kakashi - Freeform, M/M, Music AU, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot, Sakura - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Sexual Content, Shikamaru - Freeform, band au, naruto - Freeform, pretty graphic stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sararain0/pseuds/sararain0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are called Nakama. One of the most talented bands that just started releasing albums three years ago. Now they are performing in stage, nervous about something, about a secret! It's not because it's their first album, it's just because now they really have to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nakama

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small thing I wrote for one of my absolute favorite artists, Harububa! I've been dying to do this for so long and now I'm just too happy I could write this down. None of the lyrics belong to me, I just took them from other music videos. The characters also doesn't belong to me either x) You can find the pictures that inspired me to write this here: http://harububa.tumblr.com/post/124512384248

"Nakama,Nakama,Nakama,Nakama."

"I love you Nakamaaaaaa."

"Look over here..."

The group stars at the crowd as the cheers and the music give them a pleasant excitement. They can't ever get over this excitement, it's there every time they walk on stage, but this time it's for a different reason. It's finally the time, this is the big night. The black haired singer swallows nervously before looking back at the rest of his band. They are all looking at the crowd with a sign of uncertainty in their eyes. It was decided, they all agreed to do it tonight but as soon as they found themselves in front of all those adoring eyes, they started questioning their decision again. Sasuke bites his lip to make himself aware of his surrendering and what he's suppose to do but he can't even look back at the fans, he's still unsure if he should continue going with the plan or not.

A couple of green eyes catches his attention and a comforting smile from his pink haired band mate tells him to stop worrying but he still can't relax. Sakura's eyes turn to her other band mates who look as stunned as their lead singer. "Boys!" She shakes her head with a snort and beats on her drum rapidly to bring them all out of their haze. The sound of the drum makes them all aware that they can't back down now, they have a show to make.

Their blue eyed mate finally smirks and looks at all of them with determination. 'It's show time.’ He thinks as he runs toward one side of the stage with his guitar on his shoulder. "HOW ARE YOU DOING PEOPLE?" He screams at the audience and they reward him with a loud cheer. Shikamaru finally follows by playing his bass to match it with Sakura's drum. The guitarist runs toward another side and screams again. "How about you peeps over here?" Another loud cheer follows as Naruto turns toward his band mates. "Could you guys hear it? I didn't hear a thing." He says into his microphone again and greens at their singer to take the lead from there. Sasuke stares at him for a moment, hesitant to continue but the sound of drum and base along with Naruto's wild stare gives him the determination he needs to finally turn to audience again. His heartbeat gets faster and the excitement increases. It gives him enough adrenaline to feel comfortable with acting almost as energetic as Naruto. "Neither did I, maybe I should give it a try. ARE YOU ALL READY FOR TONIGHT?"

A surprisingly louder cheer fills the concert-room and makes Sasuke smirks in return, just like he always did when the crowd cheered for him louder but his blond team mate doesn't sulk or comment about it like he always does in every concert! It isn't a normal concert for any of them, the last thing they need is another battle for attention between their singer and guitarist. Tonight they all need to stick together and perform their best, that's why all Naruto does is smiling and winking at him to keep going.

" That's more like it. Thank you all for joining us tonight. We're honored to be able to play for you all. I grantee that this night will be a night none of you can easily forget." A sudden heaviness in his throat makes him swallow hardly. He knows none of the audience know what he really means by that but his friends are more than aware. It's okay, as long as they do it together. " The first song we play tonight is a special song for our group, the first song we played as a band." The sound of bass gives the audience the hint of what they are going to play and he continues. "It's called my friends." The fans cheer, the sound of music increases and the lights dance around the stage, it is finally time to play.

_________________________

My friends are so depressed  
I feel the question of your loneliness  
Confide 'cause I'll be on your side  
You know I will, you know I will

 

"Come on guys, you're my only hope." The blond teenager said eagerly as the other teenagers looked at him in annoyance. "No Naruto, It's too troublesome for my taste." 

" I know you ass but you aren't going to leave a friend in need hanging, are you? Kakashi said he'll support me but only if I come back to him with some band members. He thinks I can't do solo and you guys are the best candidates. I know how good you are with a bass and Sasuke has the-" 

"Shut up idiot, I'm not doing it." The raven stated harshly. From all the people around him, Naruto knew how much he had problem with people hearing him sing, why was he even insisting. Naruto just looked at them with a desperate stare before looking away, clenching his fist to keep himself steady. "I'm begging you." Both teenagers stared at him with wide eyes. Naruto was never a begging type, they could see how much saying it was hurting him but none of them could bring themselves to accept his request. They both looked away, it felt awful to see him like this but he was asking for too much. 

Shikamaru was not the type to involve himself with unnecessary tasks. The only reason he knew how to play bass was because of his ex girlfriend who made him get some lessons with her. All he wanted was to graduate and work in a harmless place to make himself a normal life, he was never one for fame. 

Sasuke just frowns and tried not to feel guilty about saying no to his best friend. He knew how much Naruto tried to get this opportunity and he also knew how much it meant to him but he couldn’t just say yes. He couldn't risk his future for this and he surly couldn't sing for anyone other than his family or friends either. He felt like shit for saying no because he knew if the roles were reversed, Naruto would definitely help him reaching his goal...but he wasn't Naruto! He couldn't get involved with that guy more than he already had been. He had a bad feeling about spending more time with the blond and making a mistake he had been avoiding for so long. " Just three years...That's all I'm asking, I'll do ANYTHING... You can all go back to your lives after this but it can be good for all of us. Three years and if you couldn't take it anymore, you can leave without a second thought...please!" Silence was all he got for his answer. No one dared to look at him because they both know they'll break if they look at him again. He finally sighed in frustration before leaving them alone, they didn't hear from him for almost a week. 

 

Ex-girlfriend called me up  
Alone and desperate on the prison phone  
They want to give her 7 years  
For being sad

"I can see you're sad Naruto, start talking before I get there and break your bones." 

"You don't get it Sakura, there's nothing you can do."

" Then what's the point of keeping it a secret? Start talking." Naruto pushed his head into his pillow and tried not to curse, Sakura could get really persistence sometimes. He grabbed his phone tighter, trying to think how to explain it to her.

"It's just...Remember Kakashi? He finally agreed to be my sponsor." 

"Then what's the damn problem?" 

"I can't do solo, I need a band but no one is helping me, not even my best friend." For a few seconds all he heard was the sound of her breathing so he thought she was still waiting for him to continue. "I guess I should tell him I can-" 

"I'll help you." He blinked a few time and tried to concentrate and see if he really heard what he thought he heard.

"I don't think it's a good idea Sakura. Since when you can play or sing anyway?" 

"I play drum, no one really knows about it but I used to take some lessons from a friend." 

"It still doesn't explain how you want to tell your family tha-" 

" I can't stay in this house more than this damn it..."She said harshly. Naruto could hear how harder and faster she began to breath. "I can't study for collage with my parents always fighting and fucking with my life with their decisions, they even tried to send me away again. I need money to get a place for myself and go to collage, I love drum...trust me, it's mostly a favor to myself." The blond frowned as he listened to the silence between them. 

"Thank you Sakura but we still can't make a team with a guitarist and drummer...it's a lost case." Sakura just sighed and tried not to show her disappointment. 

I love all of you  
Hurt by the cold  
So hard and lonely, too  
When you don't know yourself

 

Writing was never hard for Naruto. He always felt comfort by writing his feeling and giving life to the words with his guitar, it cleared his mind and helped him to concentrate on other things. He mumbled with his eyes closed and tried to match it with the perfect note on his guitar. The sound of knocking broke his concentration. He groaned in anger before heading toward the front door and opening it. The sight of his best friend was the last thing he expected to see but apparently a week of ignoring him was finally working. "Nice to see you too." 

"What do you want asshole?" 

"To come inside" He said before pushing his way past Naruto and heading toward his room. Naruto groaned again and followed the bastard to give him a piece of his mind. 

"Hey who said you can come in?" 

"Your idiotic behavior last week. Why didn't you come to school or answer my calls?" He mattered angrily as he sat on Naruto's bed.

"I was sick." 

"You don't look sick to me. Is that what you told your guardian." 

"Leave Jiraiya out of this. At least he gave enough damn about me to help me get to Kakashi." Sasuke just stared at him with a blank expression in response. For some reasons, it hurt to hear that. He knew how much this opportunity meant to Naruto but he still couldn't bring himself to help him. It wasn't because he doesn't care about him, it was the opposite. He just couldn't spend three years of his life doing something he wasn’t even allowed to do. His eyes caught Naruto's notes and decided to change the subject. "You're writing again?" He asked as he reached to take the papers and then started reading them.

Naruto looked annoyed at first but then decides not to fight any further. He just sighed before sitting beside his friend and nodding in approval. He grabbed his guitar and began playing. He waited for Sasuke to sing with it but when he didn't, he sang along with it himself. His voice wasn't bad but he knew that it could never be as good as Sasuke's voice. He knew Sasuke liked hearing him sing but the way he keeps humming with him made it obvious that he liked singing it more than listening to it. 

"Did you even realize you were humming?" 

Sasuke gave him a dark look and lifted an eyebrow. "So?" 

" Come on Sasuke. We both know how much you like singing. You're just stopping yourself cause of your dad." 

"Shut up." 

"No, I'm not shutting up. You always loved doing it and we both know that you wanted such a chance as much as I always did until your daddy said he doesn't like seeing you wasting your time like that." 

"You're wrong." 

"Am I?" They began shouting at each other. Sasuke couldn't admit it out loud but he was right. There was a time they uses to play with Naruto's small guitar and singing like there was no tomorrow. They always battled to see who could sing better but in the end, it really didn't matter to them who could because they were just happy they could do it together, not that they've ever admitted it to each other. 

"So now what? Joining your little band is going to help me in anyway? Is this your brilliant plan to make us all happy by forcing us doing what YOU want?" As soon as he said that, he lifted his hand to block a punch that came toward his face. He tried to punch him back but got blocked. Naruto glared at him before putting away his guitar and jumping on top of the other boy. Sasuke kicked his legs and pushed him away but Naruto kept struggling until he pinned the raven's hands on the bed and locked his legs with his own legs. Sasuke knew he could get away by pushing him harder but he decided not to in order to see what he was up to. 

None of them broke their eye contact and if looks could kill, they would both end up dying just by the sight of their eyes. "Do you really think I couldn't find anyone else if I wanted to? Garra would agree without a second thought but I came to you assholes because... We started it together, I don't want to continue without your sorry ass. Not just that, I meant it when I said it can be good for all of us. You can finally stop seeking your dad's attention and Shikamaru can actually see that he needs to enjoy his damn life instead of just looking for easy ways to run away from everything." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and frowned harder. 

"Am I suppose to thank you for that?" He mocked. He was beyond pissed at him for trying to use his pressure point like that. He couldn't just stop doing what he did that easily. He tried doing it before but he always got back to seeking for his fathers attention. "I know you can't just change in one night, but this can be your first big step. If you really want to stop being your dad’s little puppy, now is time to do something." Sasuke watched him with a thoughtful expression for a few seconds before looking away. Those eyes were too powerful and it was too hard to resist, he didn't want to do anything stupid because of them. 

"Look at me...I said look at me asshole." Sasuke's eyes turned to see his again and he felt like his breath hatched. His mouth dried and he tried to resist giving up to those eyes but it was already too. 

"I'll...I'll think about it." He whispered and Naruto finally lets him go. 

 

My friends are so distressed  
And standing on the brink of emptiness  
No words I know of to express  
This emptiness

"Sasuke came and talked to me." 

"Huh?" Naruto felt stunned. He didn’t even know what he really meant by that. 

"I don't know what you told him but whatever it was, it hit him hard. It's such a drag but when he came and threatened me that he would keep hunting my ass if I don't agree to join I couldn’t really disagree."

" He did what?" He asked dumbly. What the hell? Since when did Sasuke was that effected by what Naruto said? "So...what else did he said?" He leaned back at his desk and waited for Shikamaru to answer. Shikamaru wore a small smile as he tried to think about the quickest way to answer. "He convinced me that it is a good way for me to try and stand on my own feet if we succeed. Then I can look for a better job to continue living normally." Naruto's heart sped up and his eyes widens. Was it really happening? He grind widely at his friend who was staring at him with a smirk. 

"Then that means..." 

"Yeah, we're in." 

 

Imagine me  
Taught by tragedy  
Release  
Is peace  
I heard a little girl  
And what she said was something beautiful  
"To give your love no matter what."  
Is what she said. 

______

Loud claps fills the salon as the song stops. Naruto puts his arm on Shikamaru’s shoulder with a grin. The song had brought back lots of memories for all of them and none of them could really find a better way to show the nostalgia of playing their song. 

“Thank you....”

Just a look is enough, they know what they are all thinking about. Sakura gives them a knowing look before taking the lead. “Speaking of friends, how many of you are here with your friends tonight?” The crowd starts making confusing sounds and she nodes with a half grin. “Alright. So you can understand what a bunch of annoying creatures they can be when it come to music, right?”

“What are you talking about? there’s nothing wrong with us!”

“Oh please Naruto. We both know you even forget your own identity when we’re playing.”

“Well that’s cause music is my identity baby.” He says with a smirk as another sound of supportive cheer follows his statement. “You see? Music is not just notes or sounds, it’s life. It’s alive and burns your existence like fire. Getting lost in it feels just like the love itself, it’s almost as if you’re... Buried Alive.” His smirk widens as the fans cheer in excitement for hearing the title of the next song. 

The mixture of guitar and bass with the green light on the stage gives the salon a tense tension. Sakura begins beating on the drum as some smokes make them look almost nonexistence. 

______________________________________________

Take the time just to listen  
When the voices screaming are much too loud,  
Take a look in the distance,  
Try and see it all,  
Chances are that ya might find,  
That we share a common discomfort now  
I feel I’m walking a fine line  
Tell me only if it’s real 

“I’m not sure if I can do it guys.”

“Come on Sakura, we already talked about this.”

“I know Shika, it’s just...I’ve never played for pros. What if I screw up?”

“We practiced enough already, I’m telling ya, you’re cool.” The blond said with a smile as he folded his arm around her neck in comfort. She gave him a half forced smile but everyone could see her discomfort.

“If you’re worried that much, then just don’t mess up. We’re going.” The black eyed teen said before entering the audition room as Naruto groaned in annoyance and Sakura looked at his back with a nostalgic sadness. Sasuke could never treat her a bit decent, could he? They followed him to the room and took their places. A silver haired guy called Kakashi was looking at them observantly from a corner of room. His legs were lazily rolling on each other and he was leaning in his chair with his hands on the back of his neck...It made them wonder if the lazy ass at the corner really was THE Kakashi or if he was just an imposture. 

“What are you waiting for?” He asked in amusement as if he could read their minds but rathered not to comment about it. The group gave a last look at each other to make sure everything was alright. With a small node from Sakura’s side the music began and the tension changed. The expression on the older man’s face didn’t change much and the amusement in his eyes were still evident. Sasuke closes his eyes and sang the song as smooth as he could manage. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow before motioning at them to stop. “Don’t close your eyes, again.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and frowned as the music began again. He tried not to close them this time but his voice hitched in the middle of song. 

“Is there something wrong?” Kakashi asked with a knowing look but Sasuke just looked away in anger and shook his head. 

“You okay?” Shikamaru asked and Sasuke blinked as he nodded in approval. His eyes caught Naruto’s in his back and he could tell from Naruto’s concerned look that he knew what was wrong. His lips formed a thin line and he nodded again to let them know he was ready to do it again. He looked at his back from the corner of his eyes again as the music began once more. Naruto knew that he had problems performing in front of strangers but he didn’t want to interfere, Sasuke wanted this as much as him, he just had to understand it himself. He played his guitar and gave Sasuke a challenging smirk. ‘ If you really want to stop being your dad’s little puppy, now is time to do something.’ Sasuke could hear it over and over in his mind. He really wanted to do it, this was the last chance he had to prove he could actually do this, it didn’t matter who agreed or not, he had to do it. 

He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath but just as Kakashi opened his mouth to repeat himself Sasuke opened them again and looked at Kakshi with a new determination. They did their best, and the sound of Sasuke’s voice matched the music perfectly. Naruto couldn’t stop grinning as he saw his best friend getting lost in his music and his other band mates began enjoying themselves by playing their tools. 

Still I’m on my way,  
On and on it goes,  
Vacant hope to take 

“My first impression of you is that...you’re all so immature.” Kakashi said coolly as the band looked at him in terror. “Heh, but I like what you did there.” He rolled his eyes at the confused looks in the group and stood up to head toward Sasuke. “You’re not really comfortable doing this, are you?” 

“What makes you say that?” Sasuke answered in annoyance at Kakashi’s smirk. 

“You just messed up the second time, didn’t you? But never mind that, I liked how you guys connected and you got it together.” 

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked in confusion. Kakashi looked at her with a thoughtful expression and then just shook his head to dismiss the discussion. “I’ll take you in but you all better be ready for the tough days. You guys can make it, but only if you keep up the team work.”

“That won’t be a problem, We’re all pretty close friends.” It was Naruto who almost yelled cheerfully.

“Friends huh? Then I have the perfect name for your band.”

Hey - I can’t live in here for another day  
Darkness has kept the light concealed  
Grim as ever  
Hold on to faith as I dig another grave  
Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel  
Real as ever  
And it seems I’ve been buried alive 

“First things first. You two are still underage so you either have to get your parent’s permission for this or wait until the time you can sign the papers yourselves.” Kakashi said, motioning at Sasuke and Naruto. 

“Jirayia doesn’t have any problems with this but Sasuke’s parents aren’t...like him.” Naruto stated nervously while Kakashi just sighed and nodded. 

“Are you sure you can’t convince them to sign the contract?” He watched as Sasuke paused before shaking his head. “Alright then, when are you turning eighteen?”

“About three months from now.” 

“Alright , here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to share the contracts with the rest of you and leave Sasuke’s in process until you’ll be able to sign it yourself. Until then, we’re going to...speed up things a bit. I’m going to take Naruto’s songs as I promised to him before and I’ll give them to someone to work on them and We also have to take photo shoots of you for promotions. Don’t talk about this to anyone for now until I make things official. We’ll record everything after the final contract and then make the music videos.You should all give me your exact schedule so I can fill and organize them. I’m also going to take you to some places to show you to some people in this industry and let paparatzi see me with you and take pictures. If things go well we’ll be able to make your first album in less than a year. These are the papers you all need to read, you too Sasuke.” He said with a serious expression and passed some papers to the members and watched them as they read what was in the contracts. 

“It says that it’s for three years.” Sakura asked as she was trying to read everything properly.

“Yes, three years of working with our company then you’re either going to quite or make another contract.”

I walk the fields through the fire,  
Taking steps until I found solid ground  
Followed dreams reaching higher  
Couldn’t survive the fall  
Much has changed since the last time  
And I feel a little less certain now  
You know I jumped at the first sign  
Tell me only if it’s real  
Memories seem to fade  
On and on it goes  
Wash my view away

“Dude...Are you okay?”

“He kicked me out.”Naruto’s eyes widened at the confession. He moved away to let the boy inside. They walked to the living room and sat on a furniture in front of the television. Naruto turned it off before turning toward him and giving him a confused look. Sasuke just kept frowning and staring at the ground. 

“How did he find out?”

“He found the contract papers in my room and shred them into pieces. He started yelling, telling me he thought I was changed and then told me I should get out if I wanted to keep doing this.”

“What? That son of-”

“Watch your tongue bastard, he’s still my father.” 

“I was about to say sun of the beach. Because he always lights on the sea when ever he walks on a beach.”

sasuke let out a snort and then punched him on the shoulder playfully, Naruto also returned the gesture. “Come on, loosen up. You did a right thing.” 

Sasuke’s eyebrows bowed down and he frowned again.”I think I made a mistake.”

“What the hell dud? We talked about this.”

“I got some letters from some universities. They mostly said I’m accepted...I can’t just...”

“Hey, I don’t care how important those universities are. What matters is what you want. You’re not your dad, you can’t be happy with the same things that made him happy. Do you even want to be in those universities and end up like him? “

Sasuke paused again turning his eyes to look at his friend. Did he really?

“No...I don’t!”

Hey - I can’t live in here for another day  
Darkness has kept the light concealed  
Grim as ever  
Hold on to faith as I dig another grave  
Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel  
Real as ever  
And I’m chained like a slave, trapped in the dark  
Slammed all the locks, death calls my name  
And it seems I’ve been buried alive

“Are you sure jiraiya doesn’t mind?” Sasuke asked as he was lying on the ground beside Naruto’s bed. He stretched his hands above his head and pulled his sheet upward to cover himself. 

“Nah, he’s hardly ever home and we can just tell him you’re staying for a while until your parents come around. It’s not like you have anywhere else to go anyway.” 

“Shh,You’re talking too much.”

“You really are an ungrateful asshole, did you know that?”

“Are you still talking?” Sasuke mumbled as he rolled on his side and closed his eyes. Naruto just let out a chuckle and mumbled a ‘bastard’ before lying on his own bed and trying to sleep. He didn’t know how long it took him but after a while of struggling, he finally gave up on going to sleep and rolled on his side toward Sasuke.

“Hey Sasuke.” He watched at the raven for a while but when he didn’t get any response he figured he was already sleep. Even in the darkness of the room, it was still easy to see the pale feature of his guest. He reached his hand down and brushed a bunch of black hair away from his face, his fingers stayed at their place and caressed on the pale cheek. “Sasuke...” He whispered before pulling his hand away. He couldn’t look away and for a long hour that night, he kept watching his best friend until he finally found himself into the dream lands. 

Take you down now, burn it all out

Throw you all around, get your fuckin’  
HANDS OFF ME!  
What’s it feel like? Took the wrong route  
Watch it fall apart now you’re knockin’ AT THE WRONG GATE!  
For you to pay the toll, a price for you alone  
The only deal you’ll find, I’ll gladly take your soul

“Congratulations, you made it.”

“Finally!” Sakura said with a sigh of relief while Naruto started laughing and the rest of the room just looked amused at the ratings on one of their music videos. “They are liking you already. I’m impressed.”

“So what now?” Shikamaru asked and leaned more on the furniture in Kakashi’s house. 

“Now we just wait. This is not a perfect rating but it’s impressive for your first album. This is enough rating for paparazzi to start asking question and promote you even more. Then we can introduce you in some TV shows and if things go as planned and your rating gets higher, we can put on a concert for you.”

“Are you fucking serious?” 

“Look at all the comments, oh my God Naruto...I guess you have a special admirer.”

“What really? Who?” He flushed after he looked at the screen and saw the comment Sakura was referring to. Sakura laughed out laud and patted on his shoulder. “Just kidding smart ass. I know you don’t swing that way.”

”Huh? Oh, no!It’s just..this comment is so...”To everyone’s surprise he even blushed harder but his eyes didn’t show any sign of embarrassment. Sakura just lifted an eyebrow, everyone else were looking confused when she put her hand on his shoulder to see what was going on and he just shook his head as if he just came out of deep thoughts.

“Ahh...Pfft, such a dumb comment. I think I should just...”He said quickly before rushing out of the room to the bathroom. 

“What was wrong with him?” Sakura asked as Sasuke got closer to the monitor to see the comment. ‘That blondy is hot!” Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow to see if he could make sense of what he saw. He was embarrassed because of that? What kind of idiot gets flushed ov-

Sasuke’s eyes suddenly widened as he read a comment below it.’Naruto looks like he’s about to eat the lead singer. I ship them.’He knew he was flushed. He looked up to look at their video again, it really did look that way, didn’t it?

“What’s wrong with you?” He heard shikamaru’s ask and just looked away.

“Nothing”

 

While it seems sick, sober up quick  
Psycho lunatic crushing you with  
HANDS OF FATE!  
Shame to find out, when it’s too late  
But you’re all the same  
Trapped inside INFERNO AWAITS!  
Evil thoughts can hide, I’ll help release the mind  
I’ll peel away the skin, release the dark within

“I can’t believe this is happening.”Sakura said as they were standing in their make up room.

“ch, It’s just a concert Sakura.”

“Our first concert Sasuke. Stop acting like an ass while we all know we should actually be worried about YOUR performance.”

“She’s right Sasuke. You okay dude?” Naruto said and put his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder in comfort but Sasuke just rolled his shoulder to shove it away. 

“Be worried about yourselves.”

“I was just trying to help.” Naruto shouted in frustration but Sasuke couldn’t leave it like that either.

“No one asked for your help.”

“Oh shut up, all of you.” Three couples of eyes turned to look at Shikamarou who was lying on a wall with his eyes closed and a deep frown on his face. “What kind of band starts fighting right before their first concert? We’re all nervous so just cut the crap.” He opened his eyes to look at other who looked away sadly. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to say that but it pisses me off when you talk as if I’m a nuisance.” Sakura said sadly, her eyes looking at nothing but the ground. Sasuke looked at her with a thoughtful expression for a few seconds before sighing deeply.

“You’re not a nuisance.” He smiled when he saw how everyone’s eyes widened. “You’re all my band mates.” 

The smiles he received from them showed how much his small comment meant to them, maybe things really was going on their favor. 

This is now your life  
Strike you from the light  
This is now your life  
Die, buried alive  
This is now your life (what’s it feel like)  
Strike you from the light (let me take in your soul)  
This is now your life (what’s it feel like)  
Die, buried alive (let me take in your soul)  
This is now your life  
Die, buried alive! 

___________________________

Sasuke looks at the crowd with a deep pant as they cheer and call their band’s name at the same time. “ Are you having fun already?” He says and the cheers get louder. “Well that guy over there doesn’t look too happy for being here.” He pointed at a guy in the crowd who was looking at him with a stoic expression. The fan just lifts an eyebrow and Sasuke just motions him to come on the stage. “Why don’t you come up here? You might find it more amusing if you get closer.”

The other fans clear the way a bit as the fan starts walking toward the stage. “I’m getting jealous here Sasuke, if you wanted to get closer you should have jut ask me baby.” He rolls his eyes for Naruto before helping the guy walk on the stage. “What’s your name?”

“Neji...” 

“Hn, you looked liked you wanted to run away, who made you come here?”

“My cousin over there.” He says into Sasuke’s microphone before pointing at a blushing girl in the crowd. “She’s obsessed with that blondy over there.”

Sasuke looks back at Naruto who is grinning at him widely and then looks at Neji with a smirk. He leans to whisper something in Neji’s ear and Neji just looks at him with wide eyes before nodding gently. Sasuke nods in return and leads him in the middle of the stage before nodding at Naruto to start.

The guitarist begins to play as the cheers increased. Sasuke tells Neji to sit on a chair one of their staff brought and begins to sing. Their fans would think that it’s good for their popularity since they think it would be a positive act from a straight guy towards the LGBT community, If only they knew...

______________________________________

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"What do you mean you're going?" 

"It means I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he packed his last bag. "Shikamaru said it's okay so we're now moving to a new place together until we'll be able to get a place separately."

Naruto just stared at him, trying to hide the horror he was feeling. "I don't get it. Weren't you happy here?" 

Sasuke just sighed before sitting on Naruto's bed. "It's not like that idiot. I've already been here for months, I don't know how Jiraya still let me stay bu-" 

"Course he let y-" 

"Let me finish. It was...nice staying here but I should move on to somewhere that I can afford. My body is aching for a real bed and a place that I can call mine. It feels wrong to stay somewhere that I don't belong." 

"Shut up, why not? You didn't have this problem a few months ago." 

"Fuck off Naruto, I'm not in the mood for this."Sasuke said in annoyance and laid back to take a deep breath. He knew why Naruto was acting like that, he figured it would happen but he couldn't stay there any longer knowing he was so close to making the worst mistake in his life. 

Since the day he saw Naruto's expression toward that comment he suspected something was wrong, he kept trying to deny it but Naruto was making it hard to deny. There were times when he would caught Naruto staring at him with adoring and sad eyes, there were times when he would read Naruto's new scripts just to find out how much the mysterious lover in those notes seem similar to Sasuke, there were times when he would wake up by feeling fingers brushing his hairs away but as soon as he would open his eyes, the fingers were gone. 

He wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on and he knew how dangerous it was for him to stay close to Naruto any longer because he'd already been hiding his own feelings for too long and those feelings could burst out any seconds. When he found out about how Naruto felt he was happy, he thought it was time to finally come out of the closet and confess but then he remembered, they weren't Naruto and Sasuke anymore, they were the guitarist and lead singer of a growing band that could never survive in that line if they'd come out. By getting together they had to sacrifice their own and their teammates's popularity. He couldn't let this happen for either of his band mates, specially not Naruto who had already worked so hard for this. He just had to get away from Naruto for a while and then they would forget about it and move on, it was a risk he had to take for all of them. 

"Now you're telling me that? Now that the problems are solved?” What the hell?

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Sasuke asked angrily as he sat again to look t Naruto. Naruto’s eyes seemed blank, it was a really strange expression on him.

“It means exactly what I said. You were okay with everything when you didn’t have anywhere to go but now you’re just telling me to fuck off and leaving without a damn warning.” The shout was loud enough to take Sasuke off guard for a second but then he jut stood up and looked at him angrily.

“What the hell are you talking about? You were the one who said I could stay here.”

“Yes but... I just don’t get it. Why so sudden? We’ve been waking up, eating, talking and all that shit together for months and then you suddenly start packing like this...how can you expect me not to panic?” The silence that took place between them was louder than they liked. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he didn’t know how to talk about it. His phone suddenly vibrated and made them both look at it. 

“It’s...Shika. He’s here to pick me up.”Sasuke said lowly but Naruto just stormed out of the room angrily.

“What the fuck ever, just go and fuck yourself.”

It shouldn’t have hurt...It shouldn’t have hurt to say or hear it but it did. The things that they usually told each other as playful insults finally hurt them in some ways. One of them knew exactly why it hurt but the other one just blamed it on his confusion. 

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

 

"What are you doing here?” Sasuke asked in surprise when he saw Naruto in front of his house. It was a snowy day and it was obvious Naruto had been there for quite some time since his face was flushed over the coolness of air. Naruto looked at him with a sad smile when his eyes turned to look at him. He looked at Sasuke’s socking cloths but decided not to comment about it.

“What? Can’t a guy come and see two of my best mates in their new place?”

“Hn.” An awkward silence took place as they both stared at the ground and waited for the other one to say something. 

“Why...didn’t you return my calls and texts?” Naruto finally asked and looked up to see Sasuke but Sasuke didn’t dare looking up. 

“I’ve been busy.”

“Busy doing what? We’ve all been free and we still will be until the upcoming concerts next week.”

“It wasn’t job related.”

“Then what?” 

“Does it even matter? I was just busy.” He said before opening the door with his key and heading inside, not bothering to close the door since Naruto seemed too eager to come in.

“You can stay here until Shika comes back from...where ever the hell he is. I’m going out.”

“What? But you just came back!”

“I just came back to change. A truck just passed and threw a bunch of snow on me. I can’t go anywhere like this,” Sasuke said in frustration before storming into a room and taking off his socked clothes. Naruto just laughed out laud and waited for Sasuke to come out with a new pair of clothes, not even bothering with taking off his own shoes. The blond just lifted an eyebrow when he saw the kinds of cloths sasuke ha chose for himself, why was he that overdressed?

“Where are you going? I’m coming with you.”

“No you don’t.” He stated as he began putting on his boots.

“Why not?”

“You just can’t.”

“Why the-”

“Because I’m seeing someone. I can’t take you with me.”He finally yelled and stormed out quickly, slamming the door behind himself. Naruto just stared at the door dumb founded. His eyes was wide and for some reasons his chest hurt too much, he swallowed hardly “What the hell....He’s kidding right?” 

 

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"So lets talk about your love life Sasuke. How is she doing?” The young show woman asked in amusement but Sasuke kept his stoic facade on, he didn’t even blink. Sakura was looking at him with concern, Shikamaru was smiling knowingly and Naruto was just staring at the ground, playing with his fingers. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Come on. blond hair, blue eyes, international singer? Still doesn’t ring a bell?”

“Me and Ino are just friends. “ Sasuke stated seriously but the woman just laughed in return. 

“Sure you are *cugh* NOT. You can never be jut friends with the one you dated.”

“Come on Shizune. It’s not like we have anything to hide!” Naruto suddenly said with a laugh and patted on Sasuke’s shoulder playfully. 

“Look who says that. I’m sorry Mr I’m so in love with this person and I even write songs about them but I never talk about who they are, did you say something?” The laugh of audience said proved every one were thinking about the same thing so Naruto began to object.

“Hey, how many times should I tell you? there is no one.”

Shizune just smiled at him sarcastically. “Of course not!” Another lough from the audience filled the salon. “Lets move on. I heard you just released your second album! tell me more about it.”

“Well we’ve been doing this for almost two years now so we wanted to do something different. This time instead of pop and soul most of our songs are rock. Unlike our first album which was about love and friendship, this one is about broken hearts and desire.” Sakura began to explain and then waited until the crowd stopped clapping but before she could start again Shizune talked. 

“Very nice, I bet you’ll do good on your upcoming concerts around the Europe. But really Naruto, which nobody just broke your heart from last year to this one? Your songs can’t lie.” 

“There is no one.” This time it was shikamaru who said seriously. No one could tell from his looks but he knew what was going on and he was standing up for his band. There was no way he would let what Sasuke did for them be for nothing. He didn’t even need to ask either of them because he knew what was going on between them even before either of them knew. “It was all because of our manager Kakashi who thought this genre can work better for us.” 

“Fair enough. Thank you all so much for coming tonight.”

“Thank you for having us.” Sakura said with a fake mile, she would actually hit that woman if they were anywhere other than where they were. Shizune just nodded and clapped her hand. “We’ll be right back after a break. Nakama, ladies and gentlemen.” 

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

“What the hell do you think you’re doing idiot?” Sasuke almost shouted as he was pushed inside a bathroom he was trying to get out. His heart almost stopped when he heard the click from the door and noticed Naruto just locked them both in a bathroom. 

“Stop fucking ignoring me. I’m tired of your shit. What is wrong with you?”

“This is not the place. Shizune and the paparatzi are still out there, do you want them to caught us fighting?”

“Do I look like I care? Now answer my fucking question.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, just like how you didn’t know what Shizune was talking about when she asked about your girlfriend?”

“ We’re just friends.”

“Oh give me a break. It’s not like you really do make friendships Sasuke. Should I just forget that time that I actually walked in on you two?” 

Sasuke just bit his lip. It was true, he did try to date her in the past but it just didn’t work out. How was he suppose to explain it to Naruto without telling him that the reason they broke up the day after he walked in on them was because Sasuke just found out that day that he couldn’t get off when it came to having sex with girls no matter what. 

“It’s none of your god damn business anyway.”He stated coldly with a glare and Naruto groaned in frustration. 

“You’re right, it doesn’t but what about us?”

“What us?”

“Our friendship! Every thing we were but suddenly disappeared when you left my home all those months ago and I don’t even know why.” Sasuke could see the hurt in those blue eyes but decided to look away. “What happened to us Sasuke? What did I do to deserve this treatment?” Did his voice just cracked? Damn it, it wasn’t suppose to feel hurt by hearing him talk like that. A surge of guilt filled his chest, it hurt. Naruto wasn’t the only one who missed what they had. Sasuke had been desperately trying to do the right thing for months but no matter how much he tried, nothing seem to work. Naruto wasn’t making it easy for him either, he was hurt too, he just had to mask it every day in front of every one. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” He felt the hardness of a wall behind him as Naruto pushed him toward it.

“Then why the hell are you doing this? I never see or talk to you outside of work anymore. I thought we were best friends.”

“Stop it.”

Naruto gripped on his shoulders hardly and looked down. It made Sasuke to glance at him but he immediately regretted it. Naruto was crying! He was just looking down to hide his tears but Sasuke could clearly see how the drops were falling from his face. He reached his hand forward to press it on Naruto’s cheek. The blue eyes man looked up to saw the desperation in his best friend’s black eyes. 

“Don’t let me do this Naruto.” He said as he caressed some of the tears on the tanned face with his finger.

“Do what?” He whispered as his hands gently began traveling from Sasuke’s shoulder toward his neck and then cheeks. Sasuke’s breath hitched as his eyes looked down on those pink lips unconsciously before looking back at the blue eyes again. That was all Naruto needed before finally closing the distance and pressing his lips hardly on Sauke’s. Sasuke just paused at first, not knowing if he should lean in or lean back. It wasn’t right...I wan’t right, then why was he kissing him back? If it wasn’t right, then why was he rolling his hand around the strong neck? Then why did it feel right when Naruto took his hand tightly and pressed them both on top of his head? If it was wrong then why was it so hard to pull back? Why did it feel like their bodies was on fire? Why nothing had ever felt that right before?

 

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go 

_________________________

Shikamaru looks at the way their fans screaming and cheering as the song ends and Sasuke finishes singing the song for the fan he just invited on the stage. Sasuke looks down on the ground, even in that distant he can still see the surge of emotions he was feeling in his dark eyes. This was a song Naruto wrote when they were still parted, it always made Sasuke emotional to sing it again. No one else is able to see those emotions on those eyes but it is more than obvious for the band. Sasuke finally looks up again and helps the fan to get out of the stage again. Shikamaru takes his microphone from his back and starts talking. “You seem like you’re already enjoying yourselves. You should do it more often Sasuke, they seem to like this side of you more.”

Sasuke just rolls his eyes as he begins walking toward the rest of the band. He declares they have to take a small break before they can start the second part of their concert that night and then they all exit from the stage as the screams of their fans got louder. Half of the show was down, the second and more complicated part weren’t.

“Remind me again why did I agree to be a part of your troublesome band?” Everyone just let out a small chuckle as they wait for Kakashi to get to them. Kakashi finally finds them and give them an invisible smile from behind his scarf which was covering half of his face. How are they able to know he was smiling? None of them can tell the reason but after working with the guy for three years, they could just tell. 

“Good job everyone. You finally did it.”

“Not quite!”

“It’s almost over Sasuke, but the question is, are you all still sure you want to do it?”

“We’re Nakama, Kakashi. You gave us this name for a reason. We care about our friendship more than our band. We’re more than sure.” Everyone look at Sakura who says it with a smile, the other smiles prove that they all agree with her.

“Fair enough. It was a pleasant to work with you in this three years. I hope things go in your favor from now on.”

Getting back to stage isn’t as easy as it always used to be, even though it was never easy to began with. This is it, they already decided to do it so they just have to do it in the right way. The music begins and then after a while Sasuke walks on stage and sings again.

_____________________________________

Come a little bit closer  
Before we begin  
Let me tell you how I want it  
And exactly what I need

Sasuke kept punching at Naruto’s door. Why was that usuratonkachi taking that long to open the door? ‘Maybe it’s not his place…’ He wondered before checking the address Naruto sent him again. It was the first time he was visiting Naruto at his new place because he never bothered asking about it before their concerts, he wanted to avoid him not to spend time with him! But after that kiss in that bathroom they started getting along better…or at least in privates since none of them were ready to actually come out of the closet, there weren’t even any future promises in what they were doing. They just mostly ditched everyone here and there to meet each other in private and screwing around a bit. They both agreed this relationship couldn’t last forever because of the situation they had, that’s why they just wanted to enjoy it as long as they could.

The door suddenly got opened. Sasuke frowned, he was about to yell at him for making him wait like that but he was caught off guard by the hand that quickly pulled him inside and smacked him to the door with a harsh push. Pink lips were attacking his and his hands were pushed harshly on the door from either sides of his head. He closed his eyes and kissed back, taking Naruto’s bottom lip with his own and sucking on it hardly before releasing it and repeating his action again. He pulled away slightly with a smack, his smirk was evident on his face. “Impatient, aren’t we?” He whispered before pressing his tongue teasingly on Naruto’s lips. Naruto just smirked back and stole another kiss from him.

“ You have no idea.”

 

I’m here for one drug  
I’m only here for one thing  
So come on and tell me,  
Can you fly like you’re free  
Cause I need to feel  
Yeah, I need to say

Sasuke snapped his hands away and reached his hand forward to take a handful of blond hair and pressed their lips together again. Fuck, he would never get tired of this. Naruto’s soaking body was pressed against Sasuke’s hard body. He felt a hand wondering around inside his shirt , touching and messaging every inch of his abs before reaching to a nipple. His grip on those blond hair got harsher and he bit Naruto’s lip as Naruto pinched his nipple and then massaged it again.

Naruto pulled away slightly to stare at Sasuke’s eyes. Their breath hitched from the view, they both looked flushed and their eyes were shunning in nothing but lust. Naruto leaned in for another quick open mouthed kiss before moving to his neck for another kiss, he keeled down a bit and left another kiss on his stomach. 

“When did you get out of the shower? You’re still soaking!” Sasuke finally commented as he looked down on Naruto’s naked body which was covered by nothing but a small towel around his crotch. “Just now!” He answered simply before reaching Sasuke’s pants and opening its buttons. Sasuke sighed in relief when Naruto pushed down both his pants and boxers down and freed his growing erection from the tightness of those jeans.

Naruto stared at it for a few seconds before pumping it with his hand a few times. He closed his eyes before kissing the bottom of his belly. His other hand reached up to Sasuke’s nipple again as he put a long lick on the member in his other hand. Sasuke let out a gasp, His nipple got pinched again as Naruto licked his member once again.

“Haaah.” Sasuke couldn’t stop the small moan that ran away from his mouth. It felt amazing but frustrating at the same time. If Naruto could just stop with the tease and actually put the damn thing on-

“Oh fuck yes!” He moaned lowly as Naruto finally took in the top of his flesh and sucked it gently. His hands yanked Naruto’s hair as Naruto pulled his flesh further inside his mouth. The tanned hands reached around Sasuke’s hip to grab the pale butt cheeks in his hands and squeeze them as he sucked Sasuke’s member with his mouth. One of Sasuke’s hands yanked Naruto’s hair again as the other one traveled to grip the door handle beside him in hope of finding something to rely on as his legs began to shiver.

Naruto kept moving his head and occasionally sucked on the flesh before moving his head again, pulling away completely and then taking it in his mouth again. Sasuke’s moans got louder as one of Naruto’s hands slightly opened his butt cheeks and a finger teased his hole. The sound of Sasuke’s pants and scream just encouraged Naruto to keep going. He pushed a finger inside, rolling it around and messaging the walls inside. Sasuke hit his head from behind to the wall but was too distracted to pay attention to the pain it caused him. He was in the haze of pleasure until Naruto’s hand finally found his sweet spot and massaged it. The world turned into a white flash as he pulled Naruto’s mouth away by his hair and his whole body shivered for release.

Sasuke opened his eyes gently as his pant began to get more even, He looked at Naruto who was looking at him with desire. A part of his seed had apparently hit on the tanned face,Just looking at him flushed, half naked and and still soaking with the evident of Sasuke’s previous release was driving the raven crazy.He pulled Naruto’s head closer for another kiss. His mouth opened as he felt a tongue trying to enter his mouth, their tongues began tingling and their lips sucked on everything they could reach.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look like right now? It’s so hard to hold back.” Naruto whispered huskily when he pulled away.

“Who asked you to hold back anyway?” Sasuke asked as his hand reached down and pulled his towel off of him with a smirk. Naruto pushed him toward the door again as he pushed his head on Sasuke’s neck and began to suck. Sasuke rolled his arms around his head to pull him even closer to himself. Naruto’s hand tried to grab one of Sasuke’s hips and bring it up toward his own waist as he pushed Sasuke harder toward the door by pressing his body harsher on him, making sure the pressure could hold Sasuke on the spot. Sasuke got the hint and rolled his legs around Naruto’s waist as Naruto grabbed his ass to hold Sasuke up.

Their lips pressed together again as Naruto tried to move toward his bedroom. He almost tripped a few times on the way but they finally made it to the bedroom and he pushed his lover on the bed before climbing on top of him. He pushed Sasuke’s cloth upward to take it off and threw it away before covering the pale body with his own tanned flesh. Their eyes locked on each other for a while, none of them were able to look away.

“You look like the first time we’ve done it.” Naruto whispered.

“what do you mean by that? How do I look like?” He whispered back, their gaze was still on each others eyes.

“Like you got everything I’ve ever wanted in a person.” He said with a roll of his hips, grinding his erection to Sasuke’s and causing both to hiss.“You have no idea how much I want you right now.”If the look on Naruto’s face could be the evidence for that, Sasuke actually had a pretty good idea of what he was talking about.

Their heart was beating so fast, the tension in the room was heavy but relaxing. Sasuke leaned up and closed his eyes for another kiss, the kiss wasn’t deep, it was just slow and sensual. Naruto just pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead on Sasuke’s .

“I love you.”

I must confess,  
I’m addicted to this  
Shove your kiss straight through my chest  
I can’t deny, I’d die without this  
Make me feel like a God  
Music, love and sex

 

Sasuke almost stopped breathing when he heard those three words. His eyes got narrowed, he pushed Naruto away to sit, looking away with a thoughtful expression on his face. “ I...I’m not sure about this.”

“What are you talking about? If it’s because of what others will think...”

“It’s not just about us Naruto. What about Sakura and Shika?”

“I’m not saying we should tell everyone! I don’t want them to be dragged into this either, I just don’t want us to lie to ourselves.” Naruto’s hand traveled toward Sasuke and took it gently.

“It can’t be permanent Naruto...And if we say this out loud, it’ll be too late to think about separation.”

“Isn’t it already to late?”

Yes, it was! They could both see it in each others eyes. 

I crave excess,  
Turning wine into sweat dripping down my neck  
I can’t deny, I’d die without this  
Make me feel like a God  
Adrenaline and sex

Naruto Grabbed the lube from his drawer and motioned Sasuke to lie down. “I don’t think we should do this now.”

Naruto just lifted an eyebrow. “You don’t want this?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t bu-”

“I swear Sasuke, if you say it’s because of what I sai-”

“But it’s important.” The last thing he expected as an answer was being pushed back and kissed but that’s exactly what happened. He didn’t know why but his lips began kissing back, maybe he shouldn’t have but the desire in himself was too sever to let him stop.

“If you don’t want this you can at least stop kissing back.”He said before leaning in again. “Can you really tell me you’re not feeling anything?” His hand reached down to touch where ever he could as he leaned in for another pack on lips again. “Can you look into my eyes and tell me you don’t want me to touch you like this?” Sasuke didn’t know how to answer, he couldn’t lie! Not when those eyes were looking at him like that. He just pressed his hands on Naruto’s cheeks and brought him closer for another kiss.

 

Get a little bit higher,  
So we can fall ‘til we bleed  
I push a little bit harder  
Pull me into the speed  
So tell me, can you feel this  
Come into my dream

“Nhhhhm” He released a loud moan in the kiss when Naruto pushed his index finger inside his hole. The pale hands kept traveling all over the tan back, desperate for every warm skin they could reach. Naruto pulled back just to add another finger inside and look at Sasuke as he was trying not to show how every touch of those fingers inside of him were effecting him. Fter a couple of minutes Naruto added a third finger , rolling and scissoring his fingers as Sasuke’s hands kept wondering on Naruto’s back. He gasped when Naruto found his sweet sopt and Naruto’s eyes narrowed. He purposely pushed his fingers harsher to the spot to get a better reaction.

“HAAH!” It was out of Sasuke’s mouth before he could stop it. Naruto did it again, and again. He made sure he was moving his fingers tortuously slow but harsh at the same time and all Sasuke could do was digging his nails into Naruto’s shoulder and shouting in desperation.

“Tell me if you don’t wan this and I swear I’ll stop and never do this to you again.Do you want it to stop?” Sasuke just bit his lip in response, he wasn’t sure how else to respond. His whole body was aching in need, his hands were shivering and he was sure he was biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed. He felt his penis twitch in response but he still kept his mouth shut. Naruto just repeated his action again and Sasuke yelled in desperation.

“Fuck...Just do it already.” That was all Naruto needed to hear before pulling out his fingers, purring lube on himself and pumping it a little before telling Sasuke to turn around and kneel on his knees with his face on the bed and his ass on the air. 

Are you ready to awaken?  
Are you ready to feed?  
Cause I need to feel,  
Yeah, I need to say

“Oh God, yes.” Sasuke whispered as he felt his inner walls being stretched by Naruto’s member. He opened his mouth slightly and took a shaky breath with it as the pleasure took over him.

Naruto had to pause for a few seconds to control himself. Unlike Sasuke, he hadn’t come yet and watching Sasuke getting off like that wasn’t exactly helpful either. He closed his eyes tightly and let his hand travel on Sasuke’s skin on his back until they reached to the soft hair. He yanked a couple of them and began to move, slowly at first but taking speed as the seconds passed.

Sasuke’s head got yanked along with his hair and the sound of their moans began sounding like music notes to them. It was as if they were singing together. It sounded beautiful, sensual and intimidate at the same time. None of them knew which one was more pleasurable, The feel of their bodies welcoming the other, or the sound of music they were making together.

Naruto yanked Sasuke’s hair all the way until his chest was pressed against Sasuke’s back. He hold him tightly in his arms and pushed his head on the pale neck, sniffing and trying to memorize the smell of his lover as his flesh kept devouring him from inside.

“I love you so much Sasuke, Don’t you fucking forget that.”

I must confess,  
I’m addicted to this  
Shove your kiss straight through my chest  
I can’t deny, I’d die without this  
Make me feel like a God  
Music, love and sex

“Lay down on your back.” Naruto said as he pulled out. Sasuke bit his lip before looking back at him in lust. Naruto leaned on top of him as Sasuke did as he was asked, Naruto took his lags and lifted them to replace them on his shoulders. Sasuke put his arms around his shoulders as Naruto positioned his member on Sasuke’s entrance and pushed inside.  
“Aaaah.” Sasuke moaned as Naruto groaned in satisfaction. Naruto looked at him with determined eyes. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow but the blond just smiled in return.   
“Y’know...Until now all we did was fucking around. Apparently you don’t know what you’re missing by denying what we have...So I’m going to show you.”  
“Show me whaaaah?” He tried to ask but the way Naruto pulled away just to pull in again slowly stopped him.  
“It’s called...making love Sasuke, not just fucking.” He said before leaning in to kiss him again. Sasuke just looked at him in confusion. What was the fucking difference?

I crave excess,  
Turning wine into sweat dripping down my neck  
I can’t deny, I’d die without this  
Make me feel like a God  
Adrenaline and sex

 

Naruto pulled away and took sasuke’s hands just to pin them on the bed. “I’m just making sure you won’t touch yourself because it’s only my job today.” What the hell? sasuke thought as Naruto pulled out again and pushed in tortuously slow, making sure he would hit Sasuke’s sweet spot by the gentle thrust.

Naruto was already so damn close but he would bear it, he would do anything for this guy and if holding back was one of the things he had to do to make him stop, he would definitely do it. Sasuke’s hard dick was pressing deliciously to his stomach but he knew his movements were too gentle to make him come but it would still give him the pleasure he needed. He repeated his actions, made sure his thrusts were slow and kept making the movements harder as the seconds passed.

His lips kept leaving kisses on Sasuke’s lips and face but all Saasuke could do was shout as Naruto kept abusing his prostate with those damnable thrusts. His toes began curving and he tried to move his hands but Naruto’ grip on them didn’t let him. He was so close, he could feel himself coming any seconds but it was like he couldn’t move from the edge.

“I love you.”

His hole got tighter around Naruto’s member for a second and sent them both a surge of pure blessed. Naruto thrusted deeper and stronger this time.

“I love you.”

“Fuck!” Sasuke shouted and tried to free his arms but there was no use. His body was stocked between feeling pleasure and pain. He wanted to release, he wanted it so badly but at the same time he didn’t want this to end because it felt too good to let go.

He looked up at Naruto who was watching his every movement with his lustful stare, it made him feel exposed, even more naked than he already was in that position. Naruto’s thrusts got even stronger and harder but with the same damn slow speed. He needed to touch himself. All those pleasures were too much. A human’s body was not design to feel that much pleasure because he felt like he would die if he wouldn’t come right then and there. Usually they were both equals when it came to power but the heaviness of Naruto’s body was at Naruto’s favor because of the position they were in, that’s why no matter what he did, he was stocked by staying like that and taking all the pleasures he could take.

“I love you do damn much.” His butt hole twitched again, and again, and again, every time Naruto told him he loved him. It was too much, he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, and he was not the only one. Naruto felt like his whole existence was about to turn apart but he couldn’t decide if it was because he was in heaven or in hell, maybe it was a combination of both because he could swear he could feel his soul getting connected to Sasuke every time he hit his prostate. 

Sasuke didn’t know what to do with himself anymore, he wasn’t even able to form words with his mouth, making desperate shouts were all he could do. In that very moment, Naruto decided to use his last strength in his favor.

“How..Do you..ghnnn..fh..feel about me Sasuke?”

Sasuke could hear him but it took him too long to process what Naruto was talking about in his mind. He was too lost at the sansation to understand them. Naruto began to speed up in order to prove how serious he was. Sasuke was sure he would get a sour throat in the morning but he couldn’t stop the loud moans as the long,fast and powerful thrusts took all his sanity away.

It was too much for them, Naruto couldn’t stop himself anymore, that’s why he let go of Sasuke’s hand and reached down to pump Sasuke’s member for a few seconds before he came. Hot liquid filled and burnt Sasuke from inside and finally let him release as well.

“Sasu...kehhh...”

“I love you too.”

That was all he said before losing himself to unconsciousness. Naruto could swear both of them spasmed for hours, it caused him feeling a strong sensation that made him unaware of his surrendering, strong enough that almost made him miss what Sasuke said before falling sleep, almost! He smiled Widely when he came down on his high and pushed Sasuke in his chest before falling sleep. He’d never felt that blessed in his life before, there was no way he could let this be over now that he knew how it felt to have all of Sasuke and know that he was loved back.

We have to live before we die  
We were born to live before we die  
Don’t you wanna live before you die?  
Let me see you live before you die

______________________________

The rest of the concert goes as they sings a few other songs, dance, joke with the fans and let them take certain places for some concert routines. Everything seems to go on planned and the fans are still cheering.

Now this is the time for the final song, it is time to do what they were planing from the start. Sasuke takes a look back at his band mates to make sure every one still want to do this. They all node and let him know he can continue. 

“This is it,we’re almost done with the night but when we first started the concert , we promised you a night that you’ll never forget, the reason wasn’t just the song we played or the surprises we had tonight, it was mostly because of this last song and the declaration that goes with it. For some of our fans it might be heart breaking to hear it but this is our last surprise for you tonight.” Sasuke says as Naruto takes two chairs in the stage and sits on one of them. Sasuke takes the other sit and looks at the crowd one last time. “This is a song that unlike the rest of our songs had been written by me. it is about two... lovers who couldn’t tell about their love to the world but they still tried to hold on.”

Naruto gives him a smile as they all begin to play. Sasuke just looks at him and begins to sing, none of them are still sure if this is what they want our not.

______________________________

I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They want to push me down  
They want to see you fall down

“Where were you?”

“I was at Naruto’s.” Sasuke answered as he began changing his clothes. When he comes to living room and looked at the way Shikamaru is looking at him,he almost felt like he had something to confess.

“Is something wrong?” Shikamaru asked with a knowing stare.

“No, why do you ask?” 

Shikamaru just sighed and motioned at him to take a sit in front of him. Sasuke paused for a few seconds, not sure why he felt so uneasy about the way his band mate was looking at him but then sat down on an armchair. “Just lets cut the chase, we know.”

“About what?”

Sasuke’s heart began beating fast, he had a feeling that he knew the answer to his question. Many times Shikamaru gave him that knowing look that told him he knew everything that were going on in his head, he just never wanted to admit he was that easy to read.

“About you and Naruto.”

Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around  
I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound  
Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They want to see us fall they want to see us fall

“What about me and Naruto? We just made up, that’s all.” Sasuke stated coldly, trying so hard to mask his nervousness. Shikamaru gave him an annoyed look as if he was ready o smack him any seconds but the frown Sasuke wore let him know he didn’t want to admit what was going on and that was it.

“Don’t take me as an idiot Sasuke. I knew what was going on even before you could understand it and that night proved I was right.”

“What are you talking about?”

“One of the nights at the concerts when you sent us away for some drinks and stayed at Naruto’s hotel room, the bar was closed, we got back too soon and it wasn’t hard putting pieces together when we heard you from outside of your room. Sakura thought you were fighting so she opened the door but you two were too busy, you haven’t even noticed.” 

Sasuke just stared at him with wide eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but he was too shocked to say anything. ‘We’re fucked.’ Was all he could think about,

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

“They what?” Naruto shouted to his phone aster he heard the story from Sasuke. He was almost running like a madman in his house, trying to calm down from the shock he just felt.

“They know. They’ve seen us fucking at the hotel.”

“What the...I mean...What do we do now? Was he mad?” He said as he sat on his bed in surprised.

Sasuke paused for a second to think, he wasn’t sure what to answer. “No, he didn’t seem mad. He said he just wanted to warn us to be careful.”

“That was it? There was no ‘You’re fucking with all our lives.’ or ‘Stop being disgusting, how can you do these things?’’ or anything else like that?”

“Disgusting?”

“Come on dude, you know what I meant. Did I seem disgusted when I sucked you off yesterday? I just didn’t expect them to take it this easily.”

“Apparently he knew from a long time ago but Sakura was shocked. That’s why she’d been keeping away since we came back.”

“Oh!”

“I think you should talk to her.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Because I don’t know her the way you do idiot. Can you even imagine us sitting together talking about how embarrassing it must have been to caught us like that?”

Naruto let out a chuckle despite the nervousness he was feeling. “I have to make a video of that. I’ll even name it ‘The magic of sex talk with your note friendly friend’ .” He joked but Sasuke just groaned in response.

 

“I’ll talk to her but...it didn’t make you change your mind about anything did it?” His heart almost stopped beating when Sasuke paused for the response but he finally took a deep breath when he heard him.

“No, It didn’t.”

Don't believe the things you tell  
Yourself so late at night and  
You are your own worst enemy  
You'll never win the fight  
Just hold on to me, I'll hold on to you  
It's you and me up against the world  
It's you and me

 

Shikamaru could still remember how panicked Sakura seemed when she walked on them that night.

“So...What are we going to do?” Sakura asked when they entered Shikamaru’s room. Shikamaru jumped in his bed but Sakura just closed the door and stood there in horror.

“I don’t think it’s any of our business. “

“What do you mean it’s not? It’s about the whole band. What can we do if they get caught by others?”

“We live our lives as we did before, it’s none of our business Sakura.”

“But it can ruin the band.”

“Th band that wouldn't exist if it wasn’t for Naruto.” That took Sakura off guard, he hadn’t really thought bout it like that. “They tried to stop y’know?”

“Huh?”

“Both of them. Naruto knew about how he felt but he was okay just by being his best friend but when Sasuke found out that they both felt the same, he left Naruto’s house and tried to move on. That’s why they are still keeping it secret, they think they’ll have to eventually stop sooner or latter.” Sakura frowned before sitting on the ground, laying his back to the bed. 

“Is that why he was dating Ino and then suddenly stopped?” 

“Yeah....”

By then Sakura felt a bit steady, even a bit guilty over thinking selfishly while they had already tried to sacrifice their feelings for the team. It must have been the reason Naruto was so distressed in those past a few months. 

“You really don’t have any problems with this, do you?”

“Why would I? It’s not my place to judge them. If I’m really their friends, then I should just accept them the way they are.”

Sakura took a long while thinking, as the time passed she felt less distressed about everything and there was something inside of her that screamed she had to help her friends...but how? “Even if we really accept them, the world can’t.” She said it out loud, she didn’t even expect Shikamaru to be still wake since he seemed to be fallen sleep for a while but what Shikamaru said hunted her mind for days.

“You never know until you actually try.”

Shikamarou came out of his thoughts of that night when Sasuke came back from the room after telling Naruto what just happened. He knew Sakura would play her part right, all he needed to do was playing his own part right, which was talking to Sasuke and making sure he knew what they had to do.

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

 

“Yo what’s up? I’ve been waiting for you.” Naruto said cheerfully as Sakura came inside his house. She smiled back before going into the kitchen with him as Naruto made some coffee for both of them.

“It’s a nice place.”She commented before sitting n a chair.

“Thanks, it’s cozy and something about it just matches.with me” Sakura laughed out loud as she nodded.

“It’s probably the orange wallpapers.”

“You got me there.” He said as he handed one of the coffees to her friend and sat in another chair in front of her.

“So...Shikamau said you saw us...that night.” He said nervously and waited for Sakura to node awkwardly.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry Naruto. I’m mostly mad because I was the only one ho didn’t know.”

“We didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I know that now... that’s why I don’t want to hurt you either “ She said before taking a sip of her drink.

“What do you mean?”

She sighed as she lowered her cup, talking about it was harder than he expected. “ I talked to Shikamaru and we both agreed on this ...You should both come out.”

“No! We’re not doing this to the band.”

“But you have to sooner or latter. It’s not like you can choose whom you’re attracted to.”

“Yes I can. I’m bisexual.”

“But Sasuke isn’t and it doesn’t work that way even for you. Sooner or latter, people will know. Our contract is almost over, we can start over.“ That made Naruto thinking, he frowned and drank a bit of his own drink.

“But I thought you all wanted to keep the team, even after these years. I could see it in your eyes, we all enjoyed doing this. I can’t let you give up on it for us.”

“Who said anything about giving up? We can start over, making another contract and see if people accept us the way we are or not.”

“But-”

“Naruto, Just shut up and listen. We’re friends, aren’t we? We started this road together because of you. If two of Nakamas are going down, then the rest of us will go down with it.” She said with a smile as Naruto kept looking at her uneasily. “And it can still be a good thing. Who knows? Maybe things don’t get as bad as we expect.

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

“It won’t work that way.”

“Says who?”

“the whole fucking homophobes in this planet.”

“Calm the fuck down Sasuke.” Shikamaru said as Sasuke cleaned his fist and looked away.

“You just don’t get it. People are not that accepting and we can’t change their thoughts this easily.”

“If we can’t then who can?” Sasuke just stared at him. “We’re a well known band Sasuke, there are people like you out there who understand. If we play our cards right it might even be in our favor. Of course it might end up making some of our fans pissed, but it might even bring us more fans from the other side. Our band is not about sexualities anyway, it’s about music. Those who actually understand music will definitely stay.”

“How can you be so calm about it?”

“Because I have nothing to lose. If it doesn’t work out then we’ll just go back to the way we were but you two will lose something if you give up with out even trying.”

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of  
I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of  
I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of  
I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you

“Are you sure about this?” Naruto asked as his arms rolled around Sasuke’s neck from behind.

“Yeah..."

“That doesn’t sound like you’re sure at all.”

“Cause I’m not...but we’ll do it anyway.” He said with a smirk and Naruto put a kiss on his cheek with a grin.

“You guys are ready?” They looked at their other band mates who were also smirking at them. “We can give you privacy if you want.” Is looks could kill...Sakura would definitely die from the glare she got from Sasuke in response but all she did was laughing out loud and patting his shoulder. 

They all stood behind the stage, looking at the crowd from the curtain. A surge of excitement filled their guts since they knew this was the concert none of them could easily forget. It was a risk but they knew they had a strong friendship that wouldn’t break that easily. They wouldn’t fall and even if they would, they’d do it together.

“Lets do this.”

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

_________________________________

Most of the fans stand up from their sits and clap when the song ends. Some of them have tears in their eyes, obviously thinking this would be the last time they could hear their favorite bond singing alive for them. 

“You know Sasuke, this is why I never let you write any of our songs. Why would they hide anything when they can share their awesomeness with the world?” Naruto says in his microphone with a grin before leaning forward to surprise every one with a kiss. 

The sound of screams (Either from horror or excitement) fills the salon as they pulled away and look at each other with a smirk. Naruto feels a hand on his shoulder and looks back to see Sakura and Sikamaru in his back. They finally did it!

______________________________________

“So...you two huh?” Shizune asks in amusement when the band smile and nod their heads.

“Yeah, us two.” Naruto answered with a grin.

“I’ve heard you lost a huge majority of your fandom because of this. This is unfortunate.”

“That’s true but it also made us more humbled because of the people who stayed and those who joint and accepted us the way we are. We produce music, nothing more. That’s why all the judgments we expect is for our music. ” Sakura stated cheerfully as the audience in the TV show began to clap.

“Yes, of course! This is a big issue in our community but what you did was a nice awareness for people out there to know they can’t really judge people without knowing them.”

“That’s what we were aiming for.”

“And was it worth it?”

A single glance at each other and the smiles on their lips was enough to answer Shizune’s question.

“Yes, it was.”


End file.
